Technical Field
The present invention relates to a protrusion sensor for sensing a protrusion on a disc and, particularly, to a protrusion sensor for sensing fine protrusions or projections (hereinafter, simply called "protrusions" in this specification and claims) on a magnetic disc with high precision, without the necessity of mounting a vibration sensor on a protrusion sensing head.